


uncharted

by thorvaenn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Spit Kink, unnoticed heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn
Summary: Beneath him, Loki stirs, moaning softly. Thor pets his back in a broad stroke, feeling quite pleased with himself.“More,” Loki asks.Sometimes, Loki gets overly hungry for anything Thor has to offer to him.





	uncharted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/gifts).



> I asked for kinky prompts and Jenny delivered!

Thor grunts as his pleasure mounts lazily, cock pistoning in and out of Loki's ass. He grips Loki's hips harder, adjusting the angle to get more friction, driving Loki's upper body into the mattress.

 

His brother is no longer holding himself up by the arms, it's only Thor's hands that keep his behind up in the air.

 

The thought makes him smirk, hips snapping harder until he yet again tenses up, coming, letting Loki milk another load from him. He's lost count – it might be the sixth or seventh this evening.

 

When they first started doing this, he thought it a vice, a manipulation, the way Loki would sometimes accost him with seemingly insatiable lust while going some periods where he would not let Thor touch him in that manner. It was only when once during this time Loki had no argument to raise with him, no coldness about him in the manner he approached Thor and, above all, quiet willingness to cuddle, Thor finally began to suspect there might be something else to it.

 

He did not figure it, per se, not yet. But he did learn to take advantage of Loki's lustful mood.

 

Like tonight.

 

He pulls out, hoisting Loki up a little higher until his legs fall further open and surveys the situation. He's fucked out and a bit puffy, white trickles of Thor's spend leaking out, foamed by Thor's vigorous thrusts.

 

Beneath him, Loki stirs, moaning softly. Thor pets his back in a broad stroke, feeling quite pleased with himself.

 

“More,” Loki asks. That raises Thor's eyebrows and he reaches between Loki's thighs to grasp his cock. It's half hard, wet with Loki's own slick. Usually when Loki gets like this, Thor barely touches him, both of them preferring Loki's orgasms to be driven out of him by Thor's cock alone.

 

“Can you take more?” he challenges, stroking his brother. Predictably, his hand is slapped away. He employs it better, slipping three fingers into Loki's fucked out hole with ease.

 

“Yes,” Loki hisses, pushing himself back on Thor's fingers with surprising strength.

 

Thor feels aroused – it would be hard not to with his brother's strong, lithe body so appealing under him – but his cock is a little slower to respond after all they've already done that evening so he welcomes the chance for this reprieve, turning his wrist so he can fuck Loki with his fingers properly, stroking him deep inside, as deep as he can, his knuckles pressing against the stretched out rim.

 

“Like that, like that,” Loki repeats and Thor speeds up, any semblance of gentleness forgotten as he drives his fingers in an out, vulgar squelching filling the room as more of his come covers his fingers, pushed out into his palm and dripping down his wrist.

 

His excitement mounts watching and listening to Loki's enthusiasm; he easily could replace his fingers with his cock now and fuck his brother, but there is something intimate, fascinating about this act, done with no need for stretching out or preparation that compels him not to stop.

 

Dripping with come and some remaining oil, his fingers go easily in and without a thought, he twists his palm so that even his little finger slips in.

 

Loki stiffens and Thor pauses.

 

“Too much?” He hopes not. There is pressure around his fingers, Loki's rims squeezing him, tantalizing, but he doesn't feel like he used much force. Barely any, in fact.

 

“No, I want more,” Loki slurs into the bedding.

 

As much as Thor loves taking Loki from behind, he wants to see, check on him a little. He withdraws, earning himself a groan of protest and tips Loki over to his side, brushing his hair away from his face with his dry hand.

 

Loki is pleasantly flushed, the redness high on his cheeks and he looks at Thor with glassy but lucid eyes.

 

“Your hand,” Loki demands. “I want more.”

 

Thor kneels behind Loki's thighs, letting him remain on his side but pressing one of Loki's legs higher so that he has access. It's tighter like this, not quite as exposed, which Thor well knows from taking Loki as they spoon together, but he finds it all the more enjoyable for that.

 

Loki agrees.

 

Thor leans over him, keeping an eye on his face as he pushes all fingers back in.

 

The response is loud and instant. “Just like that,” Loki breathes. “Fuck me like that. Give me your hand.”

 

In a snap, Thor is imagining it. His... hand. His hand, not just his fingers. He looks dubiously down to where he is pressing to, his view now not as unrestricted as it was when he was fucking Loki on his hands and knees, but still obvious enough.

 

He fucks all four of his fingers smoothly deep inside, his mind now focused less on his own pleasure and more on measuring, testing.

 

He hitches Loki's upper leg even further, bending down to spit at his hole to make sure his come doesn't dry out. Then, once his knuckles are pressing against the rim, he doesn't back off, slotting instead his thumb alongside the crack of Loki's ass and pushes in further.

 

Loki moans, the sound tense and desperate, and reaches behind himself to grab Thor's wrist.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yes,” Loki grunts impatiently, not pulling Thor's hand away, but instead trying to stuff it in deeper.

 

Grinning, Thor pulls out and forces Loki's hands away. Now that he is sure they are doing this, he is going to do it on his own terms.

 

“If you want this, then you better be good,” he growls in the way he knows makes Loki go wild, earning himself a whimper. He gets off the bed, fetching oil, drenching his entire hand in it, all the way to his wrist, slicking it way beyond where his arm hair starts.

 

This time, he uncompromisingly makes Loki roll over fully, having him sprawl on his back. He kneels over him, pressing a kiss to his chest, then to his mouth, filthy and rousing.

 

Loki blinks up at him, lips still parted, looking hungry. Without thinking, Thor spits, just a small spray of spittle hitting Loki's open mouth. Thor jerks back, a little ashamed of himself, but Loki slowly, deliberately licks his lips and parts them for more.

 

Later.

 

Without breaking eye contact, he reaches between Loki's legs, his wet hand slipping between his buttocks with ease, as do the first four fingers right into him. Loki's eyes flutter shut then, mouth curving in pleasure as Thor strokes around his rim and into him.

 

He curls his palm, pressing his thumb as firmly as he can against the rest of his fingers, and starts pushing.

 

It's tight, so tight, but Loki's need is winning. He opens his mouth, a stream of encouraging, wordless moans falling from it and, well, Thor can't resist that, can he? He presses on even as the resistance grows worrying, but even then all the has to do is pull back a little, fuck his brother with shorter, more shallow thrusts before attempting it again.

 

They go back and forth for a while, fresh sweat coating both of them, until – he barely notices it happening, focused instead on watching Loki's pink lips moving, _begging_ – the widest part of Thor's hand slips in.

 

They both freeze, Loki tense and panting, Thor filled with wholly unexpected awe. Carefully, so carefully, he raises himself on his other hand, needing to see it.

 

The sight of it makes his mouth go dry and his cock throb. His entire hand is inside of Loki, his pink, stretched rim hugging Thor's wrist.

 

And the sensation of it... the heat and wetness that he is used to feeling around his cock and around his fingers, but not _all of them,_ becomes something else entirely; a gift, an offering.

 

“Thor, oh gods, Thor,” Loki is repeating, reaching down to touch, his fingers slipping around Thor's wrist to feel where it has disappeared into him.

 

“Fuck me with it,” Loki asks, voice half-broken, enough to make Thor pause, at least until Loki claws sharply at Thor's upper arms, hips twitching.

 

Thor presses him firmly into the mattress and pulls his hand out just a little bit. Then he stuffs it back in. Against his stomach, Loki's cock oozes out several fat droplets of come.

 

“I know you're hungry for it when you are like this,” Thor murmurs to him, “but _this_ hungry?”

 

He doesn't wait for an answer, preferring instead to test the limits of this new feat, letting his fingers uncurl just a little bit in the confines of Loki's ass, stretching it out more.

 

“I just want you to fill me up,” Loki replies, unexpectedly earnest in the face of Thor's teasing. It makes him go silent, makes him focus instead reverently on making this as good as possible. He's not quite sure how it might feel, and he certainly intends to ask later, when Loki is capable of stringing sentences together, but for now he is happy to fuck his brother with his whole hand, no longer attempting to make it as small as possible, rather bunching his fingers into a fist and sliding it in, feeling the precarious stretch over each knuckle as he does so.

 

He has used his fists for many things in his life, but none were probably as amazing as this.

 

He wonders if perhaps both-

 

He stops himself before he can finish the thought. Underneath him, Loki is looking almost delirious, welcoming the stretch, his cock seizing in several unprompted orgasms before he finally arches his back, violently enough that Thor fears injury, and settles down with a shout, semen covering his entire chest.

 

Without needing to be told, Thor pulls out gently, his freed hand instantly wrapping around his own cock. It feels like it doesn't even belong to him, soaking wet with come and oil. He strokes himself hard, almost surprised to realize how close he is to coming, how much this has aroused him. He shoves Loki's knees up, angling him to see his loosened, red hole before aiming the tip of his cock at it and painting it with yet more of this come. When he is nearly spent, he pushes in briefly, marvelling at the ease and slickness.

 

Loki touches him, touches himself, fingers slipping into his stretched hole and brushing over the still pulsing head of Thor's cock.

 

He makes a sated sound before making to pull away just far enough that he's not lying in the worst of the mess they've made, settling down to sleep. Thor smiles, exhaustion hitting him as well. He staves it off long enough to extinguish the lights and press himself behind Loki, pulling a sheet over them. He wishes Loki remained awake for a little longer, perhaps told Thor what... how it was, but he supposes they might well enough talk about it in the morning. There is something charming about Loki's bone-deep, trusting tiredness that lets him fall asleep, dirty and fucked out, right where Thor left him.

 

He satisfies himself with snuggling behind his brother, already nearing the precipice of sleep himself.

 

Tomorrow will be time to talk. Tomorrow will be time to discover more.

 


End file.
